Lollipop
by bookiealchemist
Summary: "Lucy started to eat her red lollipop. And it was so... attractive. The way her pink lips moved, her tongue swirling around the red sphere, her eyes closing for a moment before looking at him knowingly... It was so..." [Halloween Nalu AU]


_**Lollipop**_

* * *

Natsu never expected for this to happen.

He could shyly admit that yes, he'd dreamed about it plenty of times. Things like this, and many similar ones.

He was never one to believe _your dreams will come true_ , but here it was. This.

 _This._

It was Halloween night, with all the stars in the sky and leaves falling to the ground, with a cold breeze. The front of his house was decorated for the event, since his parents celebrated it like they were the kids themselves. They liked it even more than him, which was a lot to say, since he didn't love it very much.

That was one of the reasons that they sent him to accompany Wendy, his little sister, and her friends to knock on every _fucking_ door that was on their way until they arrived their little, safe party at one of their houses.

So he had groaned when their ring bell echoed in the house, and he had grumpily made his way to it, ready to scare the shit outta the kid. But of course, the person behind the door was way much better than any kid around.

Lucy, his best friend ever, stood there wearing a sly smile, a mischievous glint in her beautiful chocolate eyes. And boy, what was breathing?

She was dressed in a tight black corset laced with purple stripes, a skirt of tulle in violet degrade; and both seemed like one dress, but Natsu has never been a fashion person, so he really had no idea. Her perfect legs were covered with knee length boots, but it made her even more tempting at his eyes. She had separated black sleeves in her arms, attached with a slight purple ribbon on each. Her golden hair was tied up in two ponytails, and in her head she wore a big witch hat.

In other words, she looked hella sexy. Very beautiful, but for him it was no news, because Lucy always looked stunning.

"Lucy," he said, trying to keep his glance at her face. That dress really suited her voluptuous body.

The smile disappeared the moment her eyes laid on him, a frown making its way to her face, and he already knew what she'd say.

"What happened? Where is your costume?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you ask, trick or treat?" he said, smiling jokingly at her.

"Not until you have your costume on," she ordered.

Natsu rolled her eyes. "I didn't prepare one."

"I still don't believe you, Natsu Dragneel, childish boy, doesn't like Halloween?" Lucy asked, shaking her head. "What the heck happened to you in your childhood?"

"That's a good question," Natsu said. "I almost got killed by an old lady that actually thought I was a dragon -which proves how awesome the costume was, but I got super scared because I was only six, and let me tell you hiding in a trash can until the police went off wasn't my ideal halloween."

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, but he could see she was trying to hold back her laughter. "You gotta be kidding me,"

Natsu crossed his arms, "I am not."

And now she laughed openly at him. He watched her quietly, not because he was actually ashamed of the story, but because she was so pretty when she was like this. God, she was going to be his end.

"Lucy! You're here!" Wendy came from the living room, running with excitement and hugging the blonde in a tight embrace.

Natsu watched them with a loving smile. "Wendy! Oh my God, you look so cute in that!" Lucy exclaimed.

Wendy had picked for a cute vampire costume; a white shirt, a black skirt, boots, a black cape and fake fangs. Instead of looking scary, she was too adorable.

"Thank you! You look really pretty too!" Wendy said.

"Why, thank you!" Lucy smiled. "Are you friends coming?"

Oh right. Natsu had momentarily forgotten about his task: guide the kids safely to the other house. He had invited Lucy so it would be funnier, and he knew it would be that way the moment she had stepped in with that smile and those eyes.

"They should be here soon," Wendy said. "I wonder why they're so late, though."

That was the moment the Dragneel parents decided to appear. Looking at them, Natsu guessed they've been eavesdropping. They've been doing it from years; whenever he and Lucy were together at his house. They simply didn't know the meaning of privacy. It seemed they wanted him to get himself a girlfriend soon.

"Lucy, dear!" Igneel exclaimed. "We didn't know you were here already!" _Liar._

"Thank you for accompanying our child," Grandeeney smiled softly.

"It's no big deal," Lucy smiled.

"Here, have some candies!" Igneel said, handing her a few sweets and a lollipop.

"Thanks,"

"Hey! I want too!" Natsu protested, trying to rob some of the bag, but his father hid it away fast. Natsu pouted.

"No! You aren't even disguised. Why would I give you candies?" Igneel asked.

"Because I'm your son?" Natsu asked, perplexed. Was he really so annoyed because he didn't have the Halloween spirit everyone seemed to have?

"You're seventeen years old, Natsu." Grandeeney said.

"Lucy is too, and you gave her!" he protested.

"But she's sweet. You aren't." Igneel snapped. Natsu scoffed. That's another reason why he hated October 31st: his parents became like little, annoying kids.

"Don't worry Natsu," Lucy said. "I'll share with you-"

"Thanks Lucy!"

"Probably."

Igneel laughed at his son, "Can't I adopt you, Lucy?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Old Man."

"Go put on a costume." Grandeeney ordered.

She was scary when she was mad, and it wasn't often that Natsu disobeyed her, but this night he felt like going against their orders. It was enough that he agreed to be the bodyguard of some strange, annoying kids.

"I won't." he said, a scowl coming from his throat.

"Natsu."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to -I don't even have one anyways,"

Lucy's face lit up in a second, as if she just remembered something. "I know! You can use the one you had for that show in the school!"

Natsu's eyes bugged out. "You want me to use that again? No way..." he said. But actually, he'd been waiting for a chance to wear it again. Crap, Lucy was so smart.

"Yes! C'mon, The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel," Lucy giggled.

"I'm not dressing up!" Natsu replied.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, getting annoyed by his stubbornness. "That happened eleven years ago! Get over it already!" she yelled.

Natsu stared at her, and a staring contest started between them. Her brown eyes were fixed on his green ones, and her frown made her look even cuter. He suck in a breath when suddenly the spark of her eyes changed to a darker one, her eyes filled with something that he'd never seen before in her, but he was pretty sure he was matching her expression. He just hoped it wasn't only in his imagination.

"Oh God," Igneel said, but Natsu didn't pay attention to him until he sputtered his next words, "Your sexual tension is killing me. Please, there's a twelve year old girl here. Behave."

Natsu felt his face heat up, embarrassed. He looked at his dad with widen eyes, ready to retort, but nothing came out. Of course, when he looked at his blonde friend, she was too matching him now. Her cheeks were painted pink, utterly ashamed.

"W-What the heck you're saying," Natsu managed to murmur moments after.

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Just go to put on your costume," Grandeeney said, leaving no room for more question nor disobedience.

Natsu growled, glaring at everyone in the small room. "Fine. You win."

And he went upstairs to his room, not without one last stolen glance at his favorite blonde. Her expression was unreadable, but she was still blushing.

And it was how, ten minutes later, he came down with horns coming out from his pink hair and a rotten, old black cape. It was too simple, but he could look scary enough if he wanted too. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Was it so difficult to do it earlier?" Grandeeney said, rolling her eyes. Wendy was smiling at him, clearly happy that he had agreed, and Lucy... well, her eyes were practically glued to him. It made his cheeks heat up once again.

"Okay! Let's take a picture!" Igneel exclaimed, a grin pure of joy in his wrinkled face. "Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, smile!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, threw an arm around Lucy and the other around Wendy, and smiled brightly towards the camera.

"Now Wendy please," Igneel said. "I want one of my OTP."

Natsu frowned in confusion. "Your what?"

"Igneel!" Lucy squeaked, her cheeks bright red. She looked beyond ashamed, though Natsu didn't understand why.

"What is he talking about, Luce?" he asked her.

"N-Nothing important." she said, but her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Weirdo," he murmured. Nevertheless, they took the picture. Natsu didn't miss the mischievous spark in his dad's eyes, but he tried to ignore it for his own good. For now, at least.

The doorbell rang again, and Wendy ran excitedly to open it. Around seven kids, all of them in different costumes, smiled brightly at all of them and shouted in unison, "Trick or treat?"

"Nothing," Natsu murmured, but Lucy nudged him in the ribs with a warning glare.

"You kids have lot of candies!" Igneel shouted euphorically, and automatically started to give at least ten sweets to each child while Grandeeney scolded him from behind, effortlessly.

And in one second, the thought that crossed Natsu's mind left him dumbfounded, _Would Lucy and I be like that in the future?_ It was something that he would like. Lucy and him, together, in the future.

"Yay! Let's go! Natsu, Lucy!" Wendy called them, exiting the house with all her friends.

"Take care, Wendy!" Their parents shouted, "You too, Natsu and Lucy!" as they left.

"Use protection, I don't want to be called grandpa so soon!" Igneel joked. Still, Natsu couldn't help but feel embarrassed as everyone in the block turned around to see them.

Natsu watched Lucy's flustered expression, hiding her face behind her locks and big hat. "Your dad is... quite cheerful today, isn't he?"

"Halloween mood, I guess..." Natsu tried to laugh, but it came out as a nervous cough. He noticed the seven pairs of eyes looking at him curiously, but he waved them off. "Get walking, all of you. You'll be late."

So they started walking, of course, until the house next door. Natsu and Lucy decided to wait in the sidewalk as the kids runned towards the front door and yelled "Trick or treat?". Of course, they came back with tons of food.

Deciding it was becoming a rather awkward silence as they walked to the next house, Natsu started to talk. "Are you going to Juvia's party later?"

Lucy shrugged, "I dunno. I think I would kind of fail her if I don't go, but I told her I would see if I could or not."

"Why couldn't you?" he asked curiously.

She eyed him. "I don't know. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, either. She strictly said we've got to go in costume, but I really don't want to appear in front of them with this horns ever again. Do you remember all the teasing?" he groaned at the memories, putting his hands behind his neck.

Lucy chuckled, "Don't worry, I think they look good on you."

"Oh really?" he asked, smirking cockily at her.

"Well, yeah," she said, and there it was it again: that pink blush that made her look cuter, mixed with that gaze that made his lower stomach twirl.

"Thanks," he said. "Your costume looks great too. What are you, a gothic?"

Lucy punched him in the arm jokingly, "No! I'm a witch, don't you see?" she winked at him.

"If ya say so..." he said.

Lucy pouted at him, her bottom lip poking out. "Hey! Can't you take a look to the hat? It's obviously the costume of a witch!"

They stopped at the front of another house. The youngster ran and did the same of before. Natsu saw the old people from inside, smiling sweetly at them before handing each of them a lollipop. It seemed... funny.

"Want some?" Lucy said at his side, a soft smile. Her eyes shone.

"Uh?" he said, before looking at all the sweets his father gave her. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind and he grinned wildly. She frowned at him, arching an eyebrow. "No thanks, I have a better idea."

He waited until Wendy and her friends returned with happy smiles on their little faces. He put on the same face he had when he acted the play with Jellal last year, the face of the Great-Demon Lord Dragneel. With a wicked smirk, he said,

"Hey kiddos, you better give me candies or else..." he turned his voice lower, more threatening. Looking at their shocked and scared expressions, it seemed it was working out quite well. "I'll took them all by myself!"

"Brother!" Wendy scolded him, crossing her arms. He just chuckled as, one by one, they gave him one sweet. And one lollipop.

"You know," Lucy said, trying to put up an angry face, but failing miserably as her lips turned up. "You could be arrested for that."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he started to eat his new food, "Of course not. You are supposed to get scared on Halloween, right? I just gave them the chance to piss on their pants."

They started moving after Wendy comforted her friends and encouraged them to keep going because her brother wouldn't scare them anymore. Hmh, Natsu could get used to this...

Lucy started to eat her red lollipop. And it was so... attractive.

The way her pink lips moved, her tongue swirling around the red sphere, her eyes closing for a moment before looking at him knowingly... It was so...

 _Fuck._

Really, best friends shouldn't look like that in witches costumes.

Blushing, he looked away from her. What was she doing to him, playing with him?

Cursing under his breath, he shoved his own lollipop into his mouth, trying to clear his mind from the pervy thoughts that tried to form. He knew he shouldn't have spent that much time around Macao and Wakaba.

"You know," Lucy started, "I think Gray will dress up as Aquaman."

Natsu choked on his own saliva, before laughing. He relaxed the tension -damn his dad for being right- along, until tears threatened to fall down.

"You kidding!" he exclaimed, sucking in his candy.

Lucy's eyes followed the motion. "Am not! I mean, Juvia would totally be over him if he did,"

"Isn't she already?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked, "Well yeah, but it would be better than if he dressed up as Sub-Zero..."

"I would be Liu Kang then," Natsu chuckled.

She eyed him, her tongue circling the lollipop. "Well, since you're as a demon now, it'd be amazing if he did as a demon slayer, right?"

Natsu scoffed, "I would totally beat his ass,"

"You so sure?" Lucy winked at him, amused. Her lips curved up, her dimples showing off.

"Of course!" he said. "Lucy! You're my best friend, you're supposed to cherish for me!"

Lucy giggled, "Gray is my friend too. What gives you more importance?"

"Well," he rolled his eyes, "I am your _best_ friend, and I'm way better than that Ice Freak!"

"He is one of my best friends too!" Lucy argued, still amused at his childish behavior. "He's like a big brother to me!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, "Am I like a brother to you, too?"

Lucy's face flushed, "W-Well, of course not!"

"Why not?" Now, it wasn't like he could tease her like this everyday. It was often the other way around, so he would enjoy it as long as he could.

"Because... I... I can't picture you like my brother." Lucy stated, giving a hard suck to the lollipop. His eyes just couldn't ignore the motion, and it made him gulp hard.

"Why not?" he repeated.

"Natsuuu," she whined. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he teased.

"Natsu!" she looked at him through thick eyelashes, her seductive eyes pleading him to stop-

 _Stop._ He thought.

He really shouldn't have those thoughts about his best friends... It had never been this often in a single night before, and he didn't know if it was her dress or Halloween or what was making his mind go that way, but he knew it was wrong.

It didn't matter that he was utterly in love with her, he should not think that.

Natsu chuckled, playfully pulling her hat down so it covered her eyes. She lifted it with a roll of her eyes, pointing at him with her red lollipop.

"Stop messing around with me," she said.

"Natsu!" Wendy called. "We arrived!"

Natsu snapped his eyes away from the blonde and looked around, seeing in fact that they had arrived at a very decorated, fancy house. The music was loud, though Natsu could spot the parents looking after the twelve years old that had decided to party. At some point, the kids in his charge had disappeared inside it, only leaving Wendy standing in front of them.

"Really," the bluenette said, "What are you gonna do when you have kids? Lose them?"

Natsu rolled his green eyes, "Shut up. Go inside and enjoy yourself. Dad is coming to pick you up later."

"Have fun, Wendy!" Lucy said. Wendy gave each of them one last hug before disappearing inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Natsu sighed,"Ah well, should we go to Juvia's now, or what do you-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the look she was giving her. It definitely left no room for the imagination.

"Whatever you wanna do, Great-Demon Lord _Dragneel,_ " she said. Oh God, he's always enjoyed the sound of his name on her lips, but now it was too much.

And there was the fucking lollipop again.

"Shit Lucy," Natsu said. He bit back a moan, trying to cool himself down. He hated/loved the way she made his heart speed up, his breathing uneven and how his stomach burned with warmth, Lucy's warmth.

"What?" she asked, her face suddenly all innocent.

"Stop that," he begged.

 _"Stop what?"_ Lucy teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That," he said. Why was she cruel with payback? When he thought he won a battle, she was already winning the war. Oh, damn women and their badass intelligence.

"Could you be more specific?" she asked.

"Lucy."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I just want to kiss you right now."

Lucy's face broke into a delightful, wide smile, unable to hide her happiness. Natsu relaxed, finally letting out what he had been thinking the whole night. Or for a whole time, to be exact. It was like all of their friends said; in their friendship there's been intense tension, but always something got in the way.

"Thought you'd never ask."

And so, he leaned in and kissed her, their lollipops forgotten. Still, they could taste them in their lips.

He could still taste the strawberry when he sucked on her lips, gaining a moan in return. He smiled against her, but it seemed she took it as a chance to slip her tongue in, which he happily granted. With his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, their tongues danced together and fought for control. Obviously, he won, and took the chance to explore her cavern.

Her fingers tugged at his hair, making him hiss. Her chest was pressed against his, her hands caressing his head. Her scent, of strawberries and flowers, filled his nose. All of her invaded his senses.

He was certain now there was no turning back in their relationship, but with the eagerness that she kissed him, he knew she wanted this as much as he did.

When he grabbed her by her hip and pushed her closer, gaining another moan, Natsu realized they had to stop.

"Lucyy," he murmured, breaking away from their kiss.

"What?" she said.

"We're in freaking public," he remembered, opening his eyes.

"Oh." she said, slowly opening hers. Her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks, her glassy eyes; it made her even more beautiful.

It made him smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, her face bright as a tomato.

"I was thinking you look really pretty."

If it was possible for her face to turn even darker, it sure did. "Shut up." But, after a moment of comforting silence between them, she added, "Why did you take so long?"

"Well," Natsu started, feeling his own face aflame, "I... I guess I didn't want to mess up? Like, you totally deserve someone better than me and-"

She shut him up with a quick kiss and a stern gaze. "Don't ever say that anymore, okay?" she ordered. "Of course you wouldn't have messed up our friendship, like I'd let you go. And, for me, you're everything I need. For me, there's no one better than you."

He looked at her wide eyed, but the warmth that run through his veins, making feel all cozy and alive, was something only Lucy could do. Smiling at her, he touched her forehead with his. Having her in his arms was everything that was right in this world.

"So I guess we're not going to Juvia's party, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy scoffed. "Do you wanna go?"

"Hell no," he quickly answered.

"I guessed. _Movie night_ in my apartment tonight?" Lucy asked as they started to walk towards her house, Natsu's arms over her shoulders. "Although I'm a little sad none of our friends got to see me in this cute costume..."

"I'm enough," Natsu joked; she giggled.

"Say Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Halloween now?"

"Heck yeah."

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 3690. Hope you liked it! I spent almost six hours with it, but I'm really happy with how this turned out! Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated! Hope you spend a nice day and I wish you all the happiness!**_


End file.
